1. Field of the Invention
A tray construction having a double ply base construction and a quintuple-ply end construction to provide better bottom strength and better stacking strength.
2. Description of Other Patents
Crane, U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,675 granted May 8, 1956; Crane, U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,939 granted Mar. 3, 1959; Davis, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,753 granted May 29, 1972; Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,615 granted Jan. 22, 1963; and Crane, U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,472 granted July 13, 1965 are exemplary of patents disclosing tray structures.